


Operation Carter

by CharlotteDumont



Category: Chris Evans - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Ice Cream, Romance, chris evans - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-18
Updated: 2015-05-18
Packaged: 2018-03-31 03:51:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3963361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlotteDumont/pseuds/CharlotteDumont
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You move to Boston from your home country to start a life of your own. As you walk back home from work and take your usual route by the park, a little boy runs up to you and asks you to help him hide from someone who, as he put it, will “tickle him to death.” Curiosity gets the better of you and what happened next was something you would never have expected in a million years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

(Y/N) took to her usual path by the park. She pulled her electric blue coat tighter around herself and slipped her hands in her pockets in an attempt to keep warm from the unforgiving chill of the autumn wind.

_You should have worn the coat I gave you. That blue coat of yours may be fashionable, but it’ll be useless for the cold._

She could almost hear her mother’s voice in her head, nagging her about wearing that hideous coat she handed down to her. It may be hideous but (Y/N) couldn’t help but think that her mother may have had a point.

She sighed.

She had finally moved out of her parent’s house a couple of months back to start a life of her own. This was going to be her first Christmas away from home, and although it was one of the most exciting things that’s happened to her in a while (okay, if she had to be completely honest, this was probably the most exciting thing that’s happened in her life period) she was starting to feel a little homesick.

She was so wrapped up in her thoughts that she almost didn’t notice the little boy running straight at her.

“HELP ME! He’s going to get me!” he screamed as he came to an abrupt stop right in front of her and took her coat in his little hands. His pleas would have alarmed her had he not been giggling while he said it. “Didn’t your mom tell you not to talk to strangers?” she asked cocking a brow. “But you’re not a stranger, not really. I see you walk this way every day,” said the little boy. Okay, that wasn’t creepy at all. _I’ll bite_ , she thought, curiosity getting the better of her.

“Okay… so who’s going to get you, honey?” Instead of answering her, he hugged her legs and looked up at her with the most stunning pair of blue eyes she’d ever seen. “You have to hide me, please! Or else he’ll tickle me to death!” he exclaimed dramatically. She couldn’t help but laugh.

“So will you help me?” he asked pleadingly. Not wanting to be charged for kidnapping but also not wanting to disappoint the kid, she thought of the most foolproof solution. “Okay, you can hide in my coat, I guess” she replied and he immediately grabbed her hand and led her to the benches at the side. They sat down side by side and the boy pulled the coat over him as best he could, making her look like she had a strange mass protruding from her left side. The blue coat was loose at the bottom and had slits at the back so it did a fair job at hiding the upper half of his body, but his legs however, dangled from the seat.

“Michael!” yelled someone from a distance. From what she could see, he was a tall guy, probably around 6 feet, and he had the most adorable dog... “Michael Evans you win, now come on out. I promise I won’t tickle you.” _Michael Evans?_ She thought. Can he be...? Impossible.

He came to a stop in front of her upon seeing the weird protrusion from the side of her coat. She looked up and it took all of her willpower not to gasp. She just couldn't believe her luck, Chris Evans stood before her with a goofy grin on his face. Keep calm, she reminded herself mentally, when inside she was panicking. Wait, who was this Michael kid and what was his relation to... _Oh my god Chris Evans had a son!_ Was the first thought that ran through her head.

"Is this seat taken?" he asked politely and she shook her head in response, not trusting herself to speak. This was just so surreal; she finally met THE Chris Evans and she had to find out (the hard way) that he was a father. But how did he keep this from the paparazzi? And more importantly, who was this little boy's mother? If his last name was Evans then...

"My name is Chris by the way," he started snapping her out of her (ridiculous) trail of thought. _I knew that, of course I know that._ "Hi, Chris, nice to meet you I'm (Y/N) but please just call me (Y/NN1) or (Y/NN2) whichever you like," she rambled in one long breath. GREAT, very smooth. She thought, mentally kicking herself.

 "I think I'd like to call you (Y/NN1)," he said and her heart leapt in her chest. _Good thing he isn't Superman and can't hear how loud my heart is thumping right now, because shit son, my heart can beat!_  She thought nervously, trying hard to focus on the man beside her.

 "So I'm looking for this little boy, his name is Michael and we were supposed to have some ice cream together. He's about this tall and he has brown hair and blue eyes. You happen to see him by any chance?" he said with a thick Boston accent.

"Hmm..." she said and she heard the little boy try to stifle a laugh beside her, "I'm sorry Chris but I don't believe I've seen anyone with that description," she said trying to sound convincing.

"Aww that's a shame," said Chris, "I was supposed to treat him to a double scoop of ice cream today and let him get an extra topping of jellybeans and..."

 Before he could finish, Michael jumped out of the coat, ecstatic, screaming "ice cream with jelly beans! Let's go uncle Chris, what are you waiting for?"

UNCLE CHRIS. The words reverberated in her head and she let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding. Silly (Y/N), of course he's Chris' nephew! "Can our new friend get ice cream with us Uncle Chris? Please?" her head snapped up at the question but she tried to look as unaffected as possible. "Aww, I dunno kiddo, she might have other plans..."

"Will you have ice cream with us (Y/NN1), please?" pleaded Michael before Chris could finish his sentence. "Uhh… Sure, I'd love to have ice cream with you honey. If it's okay with your uncle, I suppose?" she looked at him questioningly. She didn't want to invite herself or anything. He smiled warmly and said, "of course it's okay! Come on then," he said taking Michael's hand and waited for (Y/N) to stand up.

 _I'm actually having ice cream with Chris Evans, his nephew, and East. Is this for real?_ She thought as she watched the pair of them skip along like two excited children, leaving her behind with East. She didn't know much about dogs, but if East rubbing his head against her ankle and licking her boot was any indication, she'd say that he was taking a liking to her. It was just too adorable and she couldn't resist kneeling down and scratching the dog's head and stomach when he rolled over.

Realizing they’d left her behind, they walked back to find a contented looking East on his back with his tongue lolling from the side of his mouth. “I think he likes her,” (Y/N) heard Michael whisper out loud to an amused looking Chris. "Sorry,” she chuckled as East jumped up onto her lap and rubbed his head against the soft cloth of her coat, “but he was begging for it! Stared me down with those adorable eyes and I just lost the battle," she said getting up with a smitten looking East following her every move like a puppy.

"It’s no problem at all," Chris said still smiling warmly. "So I take it you’re a dog person?" he asked as they walked side by side, Michael chasing East down ahead of them. "Absolutely!" she said with utmost conviction. "Do you have one of your own?" he asked doing that eyebrow thing she found quite endearing. "Yeah, we have a family dog back home. He’s a toy dog, a Maltese. And he’s every bit as sweet as your East.” As if on instinct upon hearing the sadness in her voice, Chris put a comforting hand over her shoulder and rubbed his thumb soothingly. Michael looked back just in time to see it all happen and whispered to East, “operation Carter is going just as we planned.”

 They finally reached the ice cream parlor (thank goodness) so the earlier, sort of awkward moment dissipated once they stood on the other side of the glass from the swirly and colorful confections. Michael enjoyed his mountain of rocky road ice cream with a gracious sprinkling of jellybeans on top, and East looked like he was enjoying his vanilla treat. (Y/N) was, for the lack of a better word, interrogated by both Chris and Michael about her hometown, her favorite books, movies (Michael said they were officially best friends when she mentioned how much she loved the movie “How to Train Your Dragon”) and other random things.

“This was fun!” Michael exclaimed as he finished chewing the cone which once held his ice cream. “Can we do this again tomorrow? Please Uncle Chris, while you’re still in town?” without waiting for Chris’ answer, he turned to (Y/N) and said, “I don’t know if you watch movies, but my uncle Chris is a super duper famous actor,” Michael announced proudly. “He’s the star of…” “Okay buddy, that’s enough. And sure, we can come back tomorrow,” Chris interrupted. He tried to sound as casual as he could but his pink cheeks gave him away. Michael’s squeal of delight at Chris’ proclamation was muffled by the napkin that Chris was using to wipe his chocolate covered mouth.

"Uncle Chris, can (Y/N) come along with us again tomorrow? I really like her,” he pleaded with the most convincing puppy dog eyes. “Aww buddy, as much as I would love for her to come, (Y/N) might have some things to do and…” but before Chris could finish his sentence, Michael cut him off. “(Y/N) can you please come along with us again tomorrow? Pretty please with jellybeans on top? I have to show you all my drawings of Toothless!” he said batting his eyelashes at her and staring her down with those damned puppy dog eyes. She really didn’t know how to answer that. But it didn’t matter because before she could formulate an answer, Michael said “Uncle Chris, maybe you should exchange numbers so we can find out if she’s too busy to have ice cream with us tomorrow.” “Ah… uhh, sure. Couldn’t hurt right?” Chris grinned scratching the back of his head.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You move to Boston from your home country to start a life of your own. As you walk back home from work and take your usual route by the park, a little boy runs up to you and asks you to help him hide from someone who, as he put it, will “tickle him to death.” Curiosity gets the better of you and what happened next was something you would never have expected in a million years.

She threw her keys in the bowl near the door, kicked off her shoes and fell face first on her couch. This day just cannot be real! Was the mantra that played in her head over and over again. Her phone buzzed from the coffee table: 1 new message from Captain America. Seems like Christmas came early this year. So it’s either she was having what might possibly be the BEST DAY of her life or she’d just died and this was her version of heaven.

 

> **Captain America:** See you tomorrow at 5? :)
> 
> _He saved his name as Captain America. Yup, she was definitely dead._
> 
> **Captain America:** If you’re busy though, you really are not obligated to go.
> 
> **Captain America:** I mean, I’d love to see you again I just don’t want to force you to do anything you don’t want to. But you know, it would be great to have you there. Michael seems to like you a lot… I’m rambling aren’t I? I’d delete and shorten my message, but I still figuring out this whole touch screen thing.
> 
> **You:** Lol, no worries. I can help you out tomorrow, Captain Rogers. :))
> 
> **You:** …by the way, LOL means laugh out loud, in case you didn’t know. O:-)
> 
> **Captain America:** I understood that reference thank you very much!
> 
> **Captain America:** …Okay maybe I had to ask Michael. But point is I know what it means now. LOL.
> 
> **You:** Whatever you say! ;)
> 
> **Captain America:** LOL. Good night, (Y/N). :)
> 
> **You:** Good night, Chris. :)

 

 

After exiting from the message, her wide smile turned into a look of horror as she realized that her lockscreen and wallpaper was a picture of Cap’s shield. 

“Earth please swallow me now!” she pleaded to no one in particular as she sank back deeper onto the couch. But as expected, it didn’t. She’d have to see him again tomorrow; she never thought she would actually ever dread seeing him. She could always make up an excuse, couldn’t she? But she’d already said yes. And what about Michael? Oh who was she kidding, she wasn’t going to make up any sort of excuse, she wanted to see him again!

“As my mother always said, there’s no other way to it but to get through it… Or something like that. I should really pay more attention when she tells me things,” she mumbled to herself. But not after changing her wallpaper to a photo of her Maltese.

\--

Chris sat across Michael at the table in the ice cream parlor. He nervously fumbled with the string on his jacket and had a faraway look in his eyes. “…I called it Operation Carter. And when I saw her that day with the electric blue coat, like the one Peggy has on TV, I just knew that you two were perfect for each other! Hello? Uncle Chris, are you even listening to me?” Michael asked waving a hand in front of Chris’ face. “Yeah, of course I was. You were talking about how Peggy Carter and Steve Rogers were perfect for each other,” Chris said proudly, thinking he’d outsmarted the kid. Michael glared at his uncle with the most adorable “evil” look. “No, I was talking about Y/N,” he huffed indignantly.

“Are you nervous Uncle Chris? Cause you have that nervous look on your face, like the one you get when you go for auditions.” Michael inquired changing the subject. “I’m not… okay maybe a little,” Chris admitted, not wanting to lie to the kid twice. “Why are you nervous?” he asked innocently. “Honestly buddy, I’m scared she won’t show up today. I don’t know, it’s really silly,” he scratched his head, wondering to himself why he was telling his nephew all this in the first place. “I think you’re wrong. I think she will show up. I’m a gazillion percent sure!” he said confidently. “Yeah, how can you tell?” Chris asked intrigued. “Because she’s standing right behind you,” Michael smiled, waving at Y/N enthusiastically.

Chris was afraid to turn around.

How long has she been standing behind him, exactly? Good lord, did she hear what he’d just told Michael? Should he act like the most awkward thing in the history of awkward things didn’t just happen? _Play it cool, Chris._ He told himself mentally.

“Hi, Y/N!” he said getting up, unsure if he should shake her hand or give her a friendly kiss on the cheek. “Y/N, you came!” Michael beamed getting out of his seat and giving her a big hug and thankfully distracting her from the blush that crept up his cheeks. “Hey there cutie, of course I did. I told you I would,” she winked at him. He took her by the hand and pulled her to the counter where he placed both their orders, took some money from his pocket and paid for their cold treats.

 _The boy has got smoother moves than I do. How embarrassing._ Chris chided himself mentally as he finally followed the pair to the counter.

 A couple of months have gone by and it was barely a week before Christmas. Chris and Y/N walked hand in hand into the same ice cream parlor where it all began, except this time without Michael.

“You know what still baffles me to this day?” (Y/N) asked in between licks of her favorite coconut flavored ice cream, “when Michael and I had first met at the park, he said he’d come to me because I wasn’t a stranger to him. He said he’d see me walk this same path every day. Would you know what he meant by that?”

Then it hit him. 

_“…I called it Operation Carter. And when I saw her that day with the electric blue coat, like the one Peggy has on TV, I just knew that you two were perfect for each other!”_

“You sneaky rascal!” Chris exclaimed laughing hard.

 

 


End file.
